Vibrazioni
by AwkwardArtist
Summary: One-Shot tra i personaggi di Liz Birdsworth e Sonia Stevens. L'idea mi è venuta parlando con la mia sestra Petricor75, alla quale vanno anche i ringraziamenti di avermi fatto da Beta :D


_**Vibrazioni**_

Il Blocco H era stranamente silenzioso. Probabilmente le detenute erano già tutte uscite in cortile.  
Liz sospirò e chiuse la porta della sua cella.  
Aveva appuntamento col detective Kaplan per riferirgli il niente che aveva scoperto  
e avrebbe raggiunto le compagne solo dopo. L'immagine del volto di Sonia che la fissava dai vetri della cella, le si era impressa a fuoco nella memoria.  
Aveva pensato e ripensato a quel momento.  
Cercando di cogliere dietro l'espressione impenetrabile della donna, la volontà che vi si celava dietro.  
Non era riuscita a decifrare non solo Sonia, ma neanche il proprio crescente malessere per tutta quella storia. Aveva accettato quel patto che presumeva un grosso tradimento alla base.  
Entrare in contatto con qualcuno solo per carpirne fiducia e magari alla fine, le confidenze.  
Perché le saliva alla mente quella parola "tradimento"?  
Non era un termine casuale e Liz cercò di scacciarlo, come si scacciano gli insetti fastidiosi.  
Solo che, esattamente come gli insetti fastidiosi, quello tornava a ronzarle nelle orecchie. La donna si chiedeva se davvero fosse possibile che nessuna delle sue amiche si fosse accorta degli strani incontri,  
a cadenza quasi regolare, che aveva fuori dal Blocco.  
Sarebbe stato quasi un sollievo, se l'avessero costretta a parlarne. "A volte parlare delle cose fa bene." Aveva detto a Sonia quando,  
cercava di dipingersi ai suoi occhi come un'efferata assassina,  
non come una che aveva pagato cari i suoi errori e ancora li stava pagando. Abbassò la testa. Non era neanche attirata dall'idea di mangiare qualcosa di particolare  
o magari di sentire parlare del suo sconto di pena.  
Voleva solo fare in fretta e lasciarsi i sensi di colpa alle spalle.  
Bussò lievemente ed entrò nell'ufficio della Direttrice, dove l'uomo che l'aspettava le rivolse un sorriso accogliente.

* * *

La chiacchierata con il detective era stata inconcludente.  
Lui si era fortemente stupito quando Liz aveva avanzato l'ipotesi  
che Sonia potesse essere, in effetti, innocente.  
La perplessità stampata sul volto dell'uomo, adesso,  
faceva a gara con l'espressione impenetrabile della bruna, nella sua mente.  
Liz, incupita, decise di saltare l'uscita nel cortile,  
anche se il tempo per godersi un po' di sole non le sarebbe mancato.  
Era l'entusiasmo a mancarle. Si rinchiuse nella sua cella e si tirò il lenzuolo fin sopra la testa. Voleva solo fermare per qualche ora i pensieri  
Possibile che si ritrovasse sempre ad un bivio?  
Anche se aveva attivamente smesso di cercarsi i guai, i guai non avevano smesso di cercare lei. Dopo un tempo indefinito, nel quale si era girata e rigirata sulla sua scomoda brandina,  
Liz abbandonò l'idea di dormire e decise invece di affrontare, a modo suo, il tarlo che la stava divorando.  
Aprì con una certa energia la porta della cella e si ritrovò faccia a faccia con le sue compagne che la guardavano basite. "Dov'è l'incendio?" Chiese Boomer mentre si infilava una manciata di patatine in bocca,  
direttamente dal pacchetto e procedeva a masticare rumorosamente.  
"Tutto bene, Liz? Non sei uscita affatto oggi." Osservò Maxine con la consueta gentilezza.  
L'oggetto dei suoi pensieri, invece, si stava limitando a guardarla.  
'Che cosa inusuale' pensò con una certa irritazione la donna bionda.  
"Ehm... dovrei parlare con Sonia." Disse Liz, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.  
La reazione delle altre fu quasi comica, perché passarono dalla paralisi alla frenesia in circa tre secondi. Bea tolse dalle mani di Allie le tazze che stavano per essere riempite di acqua calda per il tè  
e la trascinò verso una delle due celle che occupavano.  
Maxine fece grandi cenni con le mani a Doreen,  
che per una volta colse il suggerimento senza troppo ritardo.  
L'unica che alla fine di questa fuga generale era rimasta al centro della stanza, era Boomer.  
Il pacchetto di patatine dimenticato in mano e la faccia incredula e piena di briciole.  
Si riscosse solo quando Bea mise fuori la testa dalla cella, richiamandola all'ordine.

Nel silenzio che si era creato dopo l'immediata sparizione delle compagne, Sonia aveva annuito tra sé.  
"Una tazza di tè?" Aveva proposto a Liz avviandosi verso il bollitore già fumante.  
Anche Liz aveva annuito e tratto un profondo respiro,  
si era avvicinata con fare incerto alla nuova compagna di disavventure.  
"Ho una confessione da farti. E stavolta vorrei davvero che fosse una balla, ma non lo è."

* * *

Sonia aveva ascoltato in silenzio e fissandola con il suo sguardo acuto da rapace,  
tutto quello che Liz aveva da dirle.  
"Immaginavo qualcosa del genere." Aveva detto alla fine. "Anche se non esattamente in questi termini."  
A Liz era caduto addosso il peso della responsabililtà.  
Sentiva di avere ridotto praticamente a zero la possibilità  
che il suo rapporto con Sonia si potesse basare sulla fiducia reciproca.  
Da quando aveva desiderato che potesse essere così, non riusciva a capirlo.  
Forse mentre Sonia, piano piano, dava una mano a tutte le compagne di Blocco  
e lei era troppo impegnata a fare il doppiogioco. "Sai cosa?" Riprese la bruna dopo qualche momento. "Dovresti continuare."  
"Continuare cosa?" Si riscosse Liz, guardando Sonia ad occhi sgranati.  
"A parlare con il detective. Dovresti approfittarne.  
So quanto poche siano le occasioni di migliorare il proprio stato, qua dentro."  
Sonia si alzò e le batté due colpetti di rassicurazione sulla gamba.  
"Non rinunciarci a causa mia. Per me non cambia niente, davvero."  
Concluse, riportando la sua tazza verso il lavabo.  
Dove la risciacquò con la consueta calma, prima di riporla. Dopo quel colloquio che aveva mandato Liz nella confusione più totale,  
la bruna imprenditrice si era ritirata nella sua cella.  
Nella luce calante del tardo pomeriggio, Liz sedeva sulla sua brandina,  
incapace di fare altro se non rimuginare.  
E tutto quel caos di pensieri non la stava portando da nessuna parte.  
Alzò gli occhi verso il vetro della porta, quasi aspettandosi di vedere gli occhi impenetrabili di Sonia che la scrutavano  
e provando un moto di delusione, quando invece non vide altro che una vuota penombra. Per questo sobbalzò sorpresa, qualche istante dopo, quando sentì un lieve bussare alla sua porta.  
"Avanti." Disse, rimanendo alquanto scioccata dal vedere entrare proprio la persona a cui,  
nel bene o nel male, non riusciva a smettere di pensare. Sonia non parlò subito. E quella sottile aura di mistero e oscurità che l'aveva contraddistinta da subito,  
aveva un effetto calamita su Liz, la quale si accorse, non senza costernazione,  
che in qualche modo era attratta dalla bruna. "Stavo pensando..." Iniziò Sonia e subito s'interruppe per mostrare il suo sorriso ferino,  
"E non credo di essere l'unica, poichè i tuoi di pensieri si sentivano fino a qualche porta di distanza."  
Liz deglutì a secco. Magari Sonia l'avrebbe fatta prima fuori e poi sparire magicamente o... o cosa?!  
La bruna, perfettamente consapevole dell'effetto che stava avendo sulla compagna, si avvicinò di qualche passo.  
"Questo ambiente. Tutte queste vibrazioni, pensieri, sensazioni." gesticolò elegantemente con le mani curate.  
"Vi... vibrazioni?!" Bofonchiò Liz, incapace di articolare una frase di senso compiuto.  
"Ma sì. Tutte queste vibrazioni 'saffiche'." Sonia stava armeggiando con sicurezza con la cintura della sua vestaglia di seta scura. "Non pensi che potremmo esplorarle? Del resto è bene occupare il tempo in modo produttivo, in questo luogo di reclusione."  
Liz sperò con tutta sé stessa di non apparire totalmente instupidita, come del resto, si sentiva. Il sorriso di Sonia si allargò e oramai vicina, vicinissima alla sua preda, le sussurrò all'orecchio.  
"Potrei farti vedere almeno un paio di cose molto interessanti e non sono neanche opera del dottor Maranucci."  
Dopo di ciò, la vestaglia scivolò via dal corpo della bruna e le pupille di Liz si dilatarono, non solo a causa della luce calante.  
"Per la fottuta miseria..." Mormorò esprimendo un ultimo pensiero coerente. Fuori nella stanza comune, con in mano il bicchiere d'acqua che era andata a procurarsi,  
Boomer scosse la testa con energia e osservò con sospetto il liquido chiaro.  
Che ci fosse qualcosa, là dentro, che trasformava tutte le sue compagne in novelle esploratrici di profondità femminili?  
Decise che non valeva la pena di morire di sete per questo e ingollando in un solo sorso la bicchierata d'acqua,  
si avviò soddisfatta verso la sua brandina.


End file.
